Witamy w Fretkolandii!
W świecie Fretek, Fretki się kłócą kto ma być ich królową, więc jedna Fretka wymyśla plan by polecieć na Ziemię i porwać prawdziwą Fretkę. Fineasz, Ferb, przyjaciele i Hik lecą na tę planetę i próbują uratować Fretkę. Bohaterowie *Fretki *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Nauczycielka (w retrospekcji) *Hik *Moranica 2.0 *Heinz Dundersztyc *Mora *Fretka Flynn Odcinek (W kosmosie) Narrator: Istnieje wiele światów, wszechświatów, wymiarów i planet. Dziś pokażemy wam planetę, która zwie się... Fretkolandia! Oczywiście nie jest ona prawdziwa i nie znajduje się w układzie słonecznym. (Widzimy głowę Fretki, a wokół niej obręcz, który również ma Saturn) (W Fretkolandii) Fretka #1: Ej, Fretki! Fretki: Tak, Fretka? Fretka #1: Mamy już tę planetę bardzo długo, a nadal nie mamy królowej. I tak sobie myślę, że może ja nią zostanę? Fretka #2: No chyba nie. Lepiej ja. Fretka #3: Nie! Ja byłabym najlepsza z was wszystkich! Fretka #4: Nie, bo ja! (zaczynają się kłócić) Tłum kłócących się Fretek: Ja! Powinnam być ja! Przestań tak gadać! Dostaniecie lanie! To ja! Ja jestem królową! etc. (Jedna Fretka nie może wytrzymać tej kłótni, więc zaczęła gwizdać) Fretka #5: Uwaga, Fretki! Fretki: Tak? Fretka #5: A może by tak polecieć na Ziemię i porwać prawdziwą Fretkę? Fretka z tłumu: Po co? Fretka #5: Żeby została naszą królową! Fretki: Myślimy, że to rzeczywiście może być dobry pomysł. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Witamy w Fretkolandii! (Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet przychodzą do szkoły) Fineasz: Kolejny dzień w nowej szkole. Jak się czujecie? Buford: Źle. Dostałem już 5 jedynek. Baljeet: Jak? Przecież nie mieliśmy żadnych sprawdzianów, kartkówek i nikt nas nie pytał. Buford: Wiem. Dostałem je dlatego, że... (Retrospekcja) Nauczycielka: Van Stomm Buford? Buford: Nie ma mnie! Nauczycielka: Jedynka, Buford! Buford: Ale za co?! Nauczycielka: Za kłamstwo. Buford: Jakie kłamstwo?! To był tylko taki żart. Nauczycielka: To kolejna jedynka. Buford: Ma pani dzisiaj idealną fryzurę na wstawianie jedynek. Nauczycielka: Och, dziękuję. Serio? Buford: Tak, ma pani fryzurę w kształcie jedynki. Kto robił pani fryzurę? Moranica czy pani mąż? Jeżeli go pani ma. Nauczycielka: Jedynka! Buford: Ej, no! Pani oszalała! Nauczycielka: Jedynka! Marsz do dyrektora! (Koniec retrospekcji) Baljeet: Według tej retrospekcji dostałeś 4 jedynki. Buford: Tak, ale potem dyrka mi wstawiła jeszcze jedną, ponieważ uznała, że nie umiem za bardzo pyskować. (Do szkoły przybiega Hik) Hik: Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz: Hik? A ty co tutaj robisz? Hik: Leciałem sobie przez Galaktykę i wtedy patrzę, że w jakimś statku jest Fretka. Sądzę, że ją porwano. Fineasz: No nie! Znowu? Co oni tak porywają Fretkę? Kochają ją czy co? Baljeet: Znowu? Fineasz: Wcześniej ją Marsjanie porwali. Izabela: A wiesz może gdzie ją zabierali? Hik: Lecieli w stronę Fretkolandii. Fineasz: Czyli znowu pewnie chcą, żeby była ich królową. Buford: Królową sera? Lecimy do serolandii? Fineasz: Nie! Do Fretkolandii. Buford: Fretka wokół mnie! Fineasz: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Uratujemy Fretkę z rąk porywaczy! Znowu. Baljeet: Teraz? Przecież lekcje nam przepadną! Buford: I co z tego? To dopiero początek, więc teoretycznie nauki nie ma. Fineasz: Buford ma rację, więc idziemy teraz. Baljeet: A co jeśli nam się dostanie? (dzwoni dzwonek na lekcje) Moranica 2.0: (przez głośnik) Uwaga, ludki! Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje i jeśli nie przyjdziecie to gites, a jeśli przyjdziecie to się wam dostanie! Czołem! Fineasz: I już znasz odpowiedź. Baljeet: I tak idę na lek.. Fineasz: Buford, teraz! (Buford daje mu w twarz) Fineasz: To idziemy ratować Fretkę. (Dundersztyc idzie do szkoły z Morą) Dundersztyc: No akurat dzisiaj?! Dał mi Morę do opieki, a ja muszę iść do szkoły. Obym tylko się nie spóźnił. (wchodzi do szkoły) Dundersztyc: Dzień dobry. Przepraszam za... Ej, co tu tak pusto? Pewnie już weszli do klas. Moranica 2.0: Dusiek! Dundersztyc: Aaa! O, Moranica 2.0! Moranica 2.0: Spóźniłeś się. Dundersztyc: Tak, wiem. Pewnie dos... Moranica 2.0: Nic się nie stało! Jak chcesz to możesz wracać do domu. Dundersztyc: Serio? Dzięki. I jak ci się podoba nowe mieszkanie? Moranica 2.0: Mieszkanie? Fantastico! Ta szkoła to idealny dom dla mnie! Dundersztyc: Przynajmniej nie musisz u mnie mieszkać, jak ta prawdziwa Moranica. Moranica 2.0: No! Bycie dyrektorką jest czadowe! A co to za mały robot? Mora: Ciocia Moranica! Moranica 2.0: Ciocia? Czy my się znamy? Mora: Ale... co? Ty mnie nie pamiętasz? Moranica 2.0: No żartuję przecież. Znam cię młoda. Ty jesteś Mora, co nie? Tylko muszę cię uprzedzić. Ja nie jestem prawdziwą Moranicą, ja jestem jej klonem, czyli taka wersja 2.0. (W kosmosie; Hik i reszta lecą statkiem) Fineasz: To gdzie jest ta Fretkolandia? Hik: Jeśli zobaczysz głowę Fretki to tak. To ta planeta. (Baljeet się budzi) Baljeet: Eee... gdzie ja jestem? Buford: W kosmosie. Baljeet: Aaa! A co ja tu robię?! Czemu nie jestem w szkole?! Teraz pewnie dostanę naganne z zachowania, że sobie poszedłem na wagary. Buford: Wyluzuj. Dyrka sama nam pozwoliła, że możemy wyjść ze szkoły. Baljeet: I co z tego?! Nie będę miał już 100% frekwencji i nie będę miał wzorowego na koniec, i nie dostanę stypendium. To wszystko wasza wina! (Buford go uderza ponownie, żeby wreszcie przestał tyle dramatyzować) Izabela: No nareszcie przestał gadać. Niech nie dramatyzuje o byle co. Daleko jeszcze? Ferb: Nie, już jesteśmy. (Lądują na planecie) Hik: Spokojnie. Tu jest taki sam tlen, jak na Ziemi. (wychodzą ze statku) Buford: Ale tu Fretkowato! Izabela: Co robimy z Baljeet'em? Fineasz: Niech zostanie w statku. Jak myślisz, gdzie może się znajdować Fretka? Hik: Tam. W tej wielkiej wieży z napisem "Siedziba królowej". (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: To co chcesz robić Mora? Mora: Może... może pobawimy się w okradanie banku? Dundersztyc: Eee... nie lepiej w chowanego? Mora: Niech ci będzie. (W Fretkolandii; Fineasz i reszta są w środku wieży) Fineasz: I jaki jest plan? Hik: No, że... ee... nie mam pojęcia. Buford: Włazimy! (Fineasz, Ferb, Buford, Izabela i Hik wchodzą do sali gdzie znajduje się Fretka) Fretka: Cześć! Wszyscy: Cześć! Fretka strażnik: Przyszli nieproszeni goście. Czy wyprowadzić ich stąd, królowo? Fretka: Nie, nie musicie. Oni są ze mną. Co tu robicie? Fineasz: Przyszliśmy cię uratować. Fretka: Uratować? Nie ma potrzeby. Jest tu fantastycznie! I lepiej niż na Marsie. Ale macie rację. Co za dużo to niezdrowo. Zmywamy się stąd. (Wychodzą, lecz przed nimi pojawiają się Fretki) Fretki strażnicy: O nie! Nie ma mowy! Fretka, ty nigdzie nie idziesz! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Trzy-dwa-jeden... zaczynam szukać! I gdzie ona może być? Mora: (z ukrycia; szeptem) Nie znajdziesz mnie. (W Fretkolandii; w środku wieży) Fretka: Że niby jak to nie pójdę?! Fretka strażnik: Wybraliśmy cię, więc jesteś naszą królową i nie możesz odejść. Fretka: Poczekajcie chwilę, Fretki. Chcę pogadać z braćmi. Fretka strażnik: Proszę bardzo! (W następnej scenie; Fretka przychodzi do strażników) Fretka: Macie rację, Fretki. Zostaję z wami. Fineasz: Co?! Ale Fretka... Fretka: Wybacz, Fineasz. Tu mnie naprawdę rozumieją. To jest mój nowy dom. Fineasz: Ale... (Wyprowadza ich zza drzwi) Fretka: Jak chcecie to możecie mnie odwiedzać. Cześć! Fretka strażnik: I to był dobry wybór! (Fretka wychodzi na balkon, a tam tłum Fretek) Fretki: Fretka! Fretka! Fretka! etc. Fretka: I jak ich tu nie kochać? (Rakieta Hika odlatuje i leci na Ziemię) Hik: To był genialny pomysł! Izabela: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oni się tak łatwo na to nabrali. Fineasz: Fretka, możesz już wyjść. (Wychodzi Fretka) Fretka: Nabrali się, że to nie byłam ja tylko mój klon? Fineasz: Tak. Fretka: O, to super! Buford: Patrzcie, jak Baljeet słodko śpi. Ferb: Tak, bardzo słodko. (Napisy końcowe) (W Spółce Zło; Dundersztyc śpi na krześle. Mora wychodzi z ukrycia) Mora: No nareszcie mogę wyjść. Teraz mogę iść kupić sobie grę +18. KONIEC